Fairy Musketeer Akazukin 2: Red Destiny
by Asia Fan
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the anime. With new characters, enemies as well as a new adventure. Ch3 is up. Please R&R. I beg of you.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Musketeer Akazukin 2: Red Destiny**

**My very first fanfic based on one my favourite anime. This story takes place 2 years after the ending of the anime. I do not own Fairy Musketeer Akazukin. So on with the story. Oh, and please R&R, any comments are welcome.**

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter**

It was 8.00 in the morning in the world of Elde (our world).

Souta's mom: Souta, wake up or you'll be late.

Souta: Mmmmm……

Souta wakes up in a dizzy fashion and looks outside the window where the bright sunlight shines.

After several minutes, Ringo is waiting outside Souta's house. She has change a bit since 2 years ago. Her hair is longer now and she wears a headband to straighten her hair. Her body figure has also mature a bit.

Ringo: Souta! Hurry up!

Then, came Souta coming out of his house.

Souta's mom: Did you brush your teeth?

Souta: Mmm.

Souta's mom: Did you finish your homework?

Souta: Mmm.

Ringo whispers in Souta's ears: Let me see them later.

Souta: OK. We're leaving.

After 2 years, Souta's life is still the same as usual. Souta's has grown a lot and his hairstyle is different as he has much tidier hair than before and for some reason his hair is red now.

Along the way to school, Souta greets the flowers he passes by "Good Morning". Nothing much changes here.

In school, Souta and Ringo are still in the school. In class there have been spreading rumors about Souta and Ringo being a couple. Also Souta is quite famous in school not only because of his new looks but also his book that he wrote entitled " The Tale of the Two Worlds".

The book was famous that everyone wanted a copy of one. So, Souta published his book to the entire school and that where his fame began. The reason why he did this because to unite the 2 worlds which is Elde and Fandavele. He also read the book once in a while to remember his adventures in Fandavele, especially with Akazukin which he misses so much.

In class during recess

Female Student: Hey Souta, would you sign this book?

Souta: Sure. Here you go.

Female Student: Thanks. I really like your tale.

Then the female student walks off. After that Ringo walks towards Souta.

Ringo: So you have become popular thanks to your books.

Souta: Yeah, but I do this not to become popular or anything but because I hope one day the 2 worlds will unite.

Ringo: You still haven't forgotten about them. Well, so am I. I still miss that noisy Akazukin, the disturbing Shirayuki and the…….. always sleeping Ibara.

Souta(sweatdrop): You no need to say like this. Anyway I wonder how are Akazukin and the others are doing.

Ringo: Beats me but I'm sure they are fine.

Souta: Yeah I guess you're right. Oh I think its time to meet her.

Ringo(a little annoyed): What!? That weirdo again!?

Souta: Yes. Cause she and I have doing something, so will you come?

Ringo: Of course I'll come just in case she does something bad with you. _Or anything else I might add._

Souta: Don't worry about a thing.

With that they headed towards the school's science lab.

In Fandavele at King Fernando's castle.

Red head girl: Ahhhhhh!!! I'm late. Ummph!!

Red head girl bumps into a blue hair girl.

Blue hair girl (in an angry face): Really now, you are always late that you always bump into someone and may hurt someone as well. Am I right, Akazukin?

Akazukin: Sorry Shirayuki, I just had lunch that I forgot all about the important event.

Shirayuki: Really now. Well don't just stand there and hurry up to the event. Ibara is already waiting for us.

Akazukin: Eh. Ibara is already there.

Shirayuki: That's because I order some guards to wake her up although that took several minutes and men but it gets the job done. Now less talking, and more running.

With that Akazukin and Shirayuki ran towards the castle grand hall.

Akazukin now has grown and her pigtails have also grown longer. She still wears the same outfit only now she has longer pants. Because now is an important event, she now wear the Four Leaf Clover cloaks which only the musketeers wears.

Shirayuki has also grown plus her hair is shorter and trimed neatly. She now doesn't wear glasses. Like Akazukin, She now wears the musketeers cloak for the special occasion.

When they arrive at the grand hall, all the soldiers are in line and Ibara is also there half asleep as usual. Ibara now ties her hair in a pony tail and she also grown taller which makes her the tallest of the 3. She also wears the musketeer's cloak.

Akazukin: It seems the event hasn't started.

Shirayuki (almost exhausted from running): Lucky us, huh…. huh…..

Ibara: Ara… Akazukin, Shirayuki. You're just in time for the event.

Akazukin: By the way, what is this event? Do you guys know anything?

Shirayuki: No. King Fernando didn't state clearly what the event was.

Ibara: But he did say that it was important and he wants all of us to come.

Just then a blue wolf came in the hall.

Akazukin: Ah, Val over here.

Val: Akazukin, you know that I have look everywhere for you ever since you just left quickly without a word.

Akazukin: Hehehe. Sorry Val, I was in a hurry.

After that the trumpets played and one of the soldiers announced: The king has arrived!!!

With that everyone goes silent and King Fernando stepped in along with Kyupi, his pet.

Fernando: Ladies and Gentlemen. We all gathered here to witness a very important event. But however I think most of you didn't know what this event is all about.

Everyone stared at the king anxiously.

Fernando: Well without wasting time, let me tell you. We are going to have a new musketeer in Fandavele.

Everyone was quite shock by this announcement, especially the current 3 musketeers.

Fernando: So let us introduce the new musketeer, please come out Akarozu.

Shirayuki after hearing the name is shocked.

Shirayuki: _No. It can't be._

After that, a girl with long pink hair untied dressed in a musketeer cloak came in the hall and present herself to the king.

Akarozu: Akarozu at your service. (As she kneels towards the king)

Fernando: Akarozu, you will here by become the newest musketeer in Fandavele and you are sworn to uphold peace here.

Akarozu: I will do my best.

Fernando: Let me introduce you to the other 3 musketeers which you will be joining.

With that he introduces Rose Red to Akazukin, Ibara and Shirayuki. Akazukin seems happy to have a new member.

Akazukin: Nice to meet you, I'm Akazukin. Glad to have you on board. Juuuushi.

Akarozu: Nice to meet you. Juuuuushi.

Ibara still sleepy but greets her.

Ibara: I'm Ibara. Nice to meet you, yawn….

Akarozu (sweat drop): Nice to meet you too, hahaha…

Shirayuki still having the shock impression on her face looks at Akarozu without a blink.

Akarozu: Ah… Shirayuki, long time no see. Haha.(sweet smile)

Shirayuki: _NO, NOT YOU!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

**Chapter 1 End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Musketeer Akazukin 2: Red Destiny**

**My second chapter. As always, I do not own Fairy Musketeer Akazukin and Please R&R.**

**Chapter 2: Beginning of a new adventure**

In Elde, Souta is enters the school's lab and found no one except a blond girl with short curly hair wearing the school's uniform and glasses.

Souta: Hey, Jasmine.

Jasmine: Oh, Souta. Hello and come in. I was just finishing my new experiment.

Ringo: And don't forget about me.

Jasmine: Oh, its you. Come in then, Souta's friend. (With an annoyed look)

Ringo: Hey! I have a name you know, and it is Ringo! (Angry. Obviously.)

Souta tries to break them up by bringing up a subject.

Souta: Anyway, what are you working on Jasmine?

Jasmine: Well, I manage to invent an alternative energy and power source that could change the world, or should I say worlds, FOREVER!!!!!

Souta: That's incredible.

Ringo: Wow. What is it? A nuclear reactor that could wipe out everything? (Not too excited)

Jasmine: Well, unlike nuclear power. This power source is very safe and environmentally friendly. Cause this power source combines both magic and science. I call this "Scimag".

Ringo: What!? Magic? Since when? Don't tell me? Souta….

Souta (scared face): Ummm. Actually I want to use my powers for the benefit of everyone. So that's why I ask Jasmine cause she is very good at inventing stuff and all.

Ringo: What if she tries to experiment on you, like an illegal operation that could turn you in to Frankenstein!?

Jasmine: I would never do that to Souta! Although I really would like to make a Frankanstein monster come to life. But I definitely won't hurt Souta!

Both Souta and Ringo are afraid after hearing this answer.

Ringo and Souta:_ What? Is she really going to do that?_

Jasmine: Anyway, let's try out the Scimag by using it to power this TV.

Ringo: Where did you get this?

Jasmine: It doesn't matter. The experiment is important.

Ringo: _I bet she stole it but I won't let her steal Souta away from me._

Jasmine: OK, you all ready? This is it.

As she plugged in the TV with a box which what is called a Scimag, the TV really turned on.

Souta: Wow!! It worked.

Ringo: I… I… I….don't believe it.

Souta: After several failures you finally did it, Jasmine.

Jasmine (blushed): Well, all thanks to you Souta. Cause without your magic and your support, I wouldn't have succeed. (As she holds Souta's hands)

Ringo (annoyed): OK Souta! Let's get ourselves some lunch since we already seen everything.

Ringo pulled Souta away from Jasmine.

Jasmine: Hey! Wait for me! I'm hungry too!

_Let's leave Elde and see what happens in Fandavele._

In Fernando's castle's dining room

Shirayuki: Man, I can't believe that she have been appointed as the new musketeer.

Shirayuki still frustrated over the fact that Akarozu has been chosen to become the new musketeer. Oh, she still wears the same white dress though.

Akzukin: Hah? What is bad about her? She seems to be a nice person.

Ibara: Yawwwwn. It seems that you know her.

Ibara dresses in a same outfit except that she now wears short pants and a short skirt that resembles a flower. She untied her hair now which reveals her long silky hair. Her body figure also matured with the growth of her bust and hip.

Shirayuki: Well, actually she is my distant cousin.

Val: Then why did you hate her?

Shirayuki: Well, when I was a kid she has everything that she wanted and she always beats me in everything. And also people tend to pay too much attention towards her more than me. Luckily, she moved away. But now she's back and better than ever.

Val_: I never thought anyone can be better than Shirayuki except Ringo. But in this case, she beats her in everything which includes magic I guess. And even more surprising, she is younger than all of us._

Akzukin: Oh. So that's how it is, Zukkyun. But I think you shouldn't think that way. I think you two should get along.

Shirayuki: Huh, yeah right. Like that would happen. Until of course I beat her.

Val: Look, there she comes.

Just then, Akarozu joins them in the same table.

Akazukin: Ah, Akarozu! Here have a seat.

Akarozu: Thanks, Akazukin.

Akarozu dresses almost the same as Shirayuki, except that her outfit is red and her skirt is much shorter. Her blouse also has shorter sleeves. She then sits next to Akazukin.

Shirayuki (annoyed): _Why did she have to join us?_

Akazukin: Okay, since everyone is here, let's dig in.

She then takes out a photo of her and everyone when they were in Elde.

Akazukin: You too. Souta, Ringo, Itikidimasu.

Just as everyone is eating, Akarozu is curious about the photo and takes a look.

Akarozu: What is this picture?

Akazukin: Oh, that's a picture of us 2 years ago when we were in Elde.

Rosey: Elde? You mean the other world which was told in fairy tales?

Akazukin: Yeah. Elde is a wonderful place. All the delicious food and, food and more food. Mmmmm..

Akarozu (sweatdrop): Haha….

Akazukin: I really miss Ringo's meats and potatoes.

Akarozu: So, the two names that you just mentioned, Souta and Ringo was it? Who are they?

Akazukin: Oh the girl with the short hair is Ringo. She is Souta's friend and her cooking is amazing. Though she tends to fight with Shirayuki for some reason.

Shirayuki: I heard that.

Akarozu: So I presume the boy is Souta, am I right?

Akazukin: Yes. He is not just a boy, he is also Elde's key. During our battle with Cendrillion, he is quite helpful and he is kind as well. I don't know what would we do without him. But too bad we cannot go back to Elde anymore until the 2 worlds are unite.

Akarozu: It seems that you really miss Souta quite a lot.

Akazukin(blushed): Yeah, I really do and I wish that I could see him again.

Ibara: I miss him too.

Shirayuki: Well, it seems everyone misses Souta.

Akarozu: I think you too.

Shirayuki(blushed): That's none of your concern.

Akarozu gave a small laugh.

Akarozu: _Souta. I think I would like to see this boy. But it has been 2 years she said and I don't know how much has he changed._

After lunch, Akarozu decided to take a walk around the castle and Akazukin accompanies her.

Akazukin: So, Akarozu. Why did you decided to become a musketeer?

Akarozu: Oh, because I decided to use what I have learned to help people and to bring peace even after Cendrillion is sealed.

Akazukin: Wow….. Zukkyun.

Akarozu: Besides, I think that becoming a musketeer is fun as well.

Akazukin: You bet. Juushi.

Suddenly, Akarozu spot a suspicious figure in a black cloak going in the library.

Akarozu: Hey, look! A suspicious person.

Akazukin: What!? In broad daylight!?

Akarozu: Let's follow him.

In the castle's library, the cloaked person goes in until a librarian stops him.

Librarian: Hello, may I help you?

Cloaked figure: Yes. Go to sleep.

Just then, smoke coming out of the cloaked figure and spread through out the library. And soon everyone in the library falls asleep.

Cloaked figure: Man. This place is huge. Where's the computer when you need it?

Just then Akazukin and Akarozu charged in.

Akazukin: Stop right there, mysterious figure.

Cloaked figure: Huh? Soldiers? Oh, it's just two girls and quite cute as well.

Akarozu: What are you doing here and why are you putting everyone asleep?

Akazukin: Yeah, you should register a library card if you want to borrow books from the library.

Cloaked figure: _Gee.. I think she's right._ Look, I don't have time for this so why don't you leave me and play with… whatever that girls play.

Akarozu: Underestimate us huh!? Come on Akazukin!

Akazukin: Sweet Phone! Grim Taler!

Akazukin is now equipped with a separated large scissors. She then charges towards the cloaked figure.

Cloaked figure: _Shoot! Musketeers!? _

Just then the cloaked figure takes out a broad sword and starting to defend Akazukin's attack.

Cloaked figure: _Now just whose idea is this to infiltrate the castle's library in broad daylight!?_

Then lightning can be seen surging through the cloaked figure's sword.

Cloaked figure: Thunder Wave!!!

The cloaked figure then slashes Akazukin with the lightning powered sword. Luckily Akazukin manage to defend it using her Grim Taler but out of nowhere the cloaked figure stands behind her.

Akarozu: Akazukin! Behind you!

It was too late as the cloaked figure grabs Akazukin's head with one arm and lifts her.

Cloaked figure: Do not interfere. Thunder Shocker!

Lightning coming out from the cloaked figure's hand and shocked Akazukin. Akazukin then screamed in pain and when the lightning stopped Akzukin was KO.

The cloaked figure then throws Akazukin towards Rosey. Rosey manages to grab her.

Akarozu: Akazukin! Are you OK!?

But there is no response.

Cloaked figure: Don't worry. She is just paralyzed. She'll be fine. Now that she's out of the field, that's just leaves you. Thunder Blast!

The cloaked figure then waves his sword again and shot out a blast of lightning towards Akarozu.

Akarozu: Sweet Phone! Eternal Defender!

A shield appears with the mark of the four leaf clover and attach on to Akarozu's right arm. She then uses the shield to block off the lightning blast.

Cloaked figure: What!? It doesn't work!?

Akarozu: Of course. My shield is infused with wind power to block your blast.

Cloaked figure: Wind huh… This should be difficult.

Just then, Val as well as the other musketeers and an army of soldiers came in.

Val: I heard a big scream here. What's going on!?

When Val sees Akazukin's paralyzed body,

Val: Akazukin, you OK!?

Akarozu: Don't worry, she is just paralyzed. Anyway, catch that cloaked figure!

Cloaked figure: _Oh great, more players. I knew this was a bad idea. _Love to stay here and play but I think I have to take my leave.

Val: Where do you think you're going? We have covered the only exit in this library.

Cloaked figure: Who says that I am going to use the exit?

The cloaked figure then takes out a device which looks like a mobile phone and shot out a ray in an opening. The ray then becomes a portal.

Ibara: A portal!?

Shirayuki: You're not going anywhere.

The cloaked figure then runs towards the portal.

Akarozu: Not so fast!

The cloaked figure then shot a few blast of lightning towards Akarozu, But Akarozu defended the blasts with her shield as she moves in closer and closer. The cloaked figure manages to enter the portal and say a farewell greeting: "Adios amigos"

Just when the portal is starting to close, Akarozu manages to jump into the portal. Then the portal closes completely.

Shirayuki: Akarozu!

Just then Akazukin wakes up.

Akazukin: Huh, is it morning already?

Val: Akazukin, I think we need some answers.

After that, in the meeting room where the musketeers, Val, Hamelin as well as King Fernando gathered, Akzukin explains everything from her point of view. Then the others as well explain to the king.

Fernando: Hmmm…. After listening to everyone's explanation, I can say that this intruder is not from this world.

Shirayuki: Why do you say that?

Fernando: He did say something about computers right? As far as I know there are no computers in this world.

Hamelin: So if he is not from this world, then that can only mean that he is from….

Fernando: That's right. Elde.

Everyone is shocked by this answer.

Shirayuki: Wait. That means that Akarozu is also in Elde right now.

Fernando: That is right. This intruder seems to know a lot about Fandavele and he also has a device that could let him travel between worlds. Interesting.

Shirayuki: We got to find a way to get to Elde and save Akarozu.

Akazukin: Wow. I didn't know that you cared so much about Akarozu.

Ibara: Actually, she wanted to go to Elde just to meet with Souta.

Akazukin: Oh yeah. That's right.

Fernando: Anyway, there is a way but you must make a very hard decision. I still have some magic left to transport you all to Elde but after that you may not be able to come back to Fandavele again and may remain in Elde forever.

The 3 musketeers then started to think hard.

After several minutes of thinking and discussion among them, the 3 have come to a decision.

Akazukin: We have decided to go to Elde.

Fernando: Aren't you afraid that you might not able to come back here again?

Shirayuki: Not at all. Besides, if we can learn more about the device that the intruder uses we might be able to come back.

Ibara: And besides if one of us goes, all of us go.

Fernando (smile): I see. Well, be prepared to go to Elde, we will leave tomorrow morning.

3 musketeers: Yes. Your Highness.

Akazukin: _Souta, I will see you again very soon._

Shirayuki: _If I have to live with Souta for the rest of my life, I would glad to._

Ibara: _Souta…_

Fernando: _Hmmm… It seems a new adventure is about to begin._

Somewhere in Elde,

Akarozu: Huh, where am I?

After looking at the people around her and the tall buildings, Akarozu has a bad feeling.

Akarozu: Something tells me that I am not in Fandavele anymore.

**Chapter 2 End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Musketeer Akazukin 2 : Red Destiny**

**The 3rd chapter of the fic. Please R&R. I really, really, REALLY need your comments about my work. I do not own Fairy Musketeer Akazukin, Konami does.**

**Chapter 3: Fated Encounter in Elde**

Somewhere I don't know….

Cloaked figure: I'm back.

?????: Ah, you're back. So did you find anything?

Cloaked figure: Well obviously, NOOOOO!!!!

?????: Geez, you no need to yell. I guess that infiltrating the castle's library in broad daylight is really a bad idea.

Cloaked figure: Gee... you think. Anyway I just got spotted by 2 musketeers that I have no choice but to take them on.

?????: So how was it?

Cloaked figure: Well, there was one which she don't know what hit her and another one who….. uh oh.

?????: What's wrong?

Cloaked figure: It seems that one actually followed me to the portal but I think because she didn't enter with me at the same time so she got teleported to a different location.

?????: Hmmm… Interesting. It seems that you did bring something useful. I think it's time to have some fun with her in game what I call "Hide and Go Seek".

Cloaked figure: Oh, you are trying to find her yourself? Ok, fine by me.

?????: Who says I'm going myself? I'll send one of my pawns to fetch her.

Cloaked figure: You don't mean those pawns which are equipped with THAT, are you?

?????: Which makes catching her much easier. That would also spoil the game though.

Cloaked figure: Tsk! Whatever.

In Elde, Akarozu is looking around the city of Japan. She sees many interesting things such as TV, video games, and many other stuff that she can't find in Fandavele.

Akarozu: Wow… This place is so exciting. So many things I haven't seen before in my life. And I also wondering why everybody thinks the dress I'm wearing is cosplay?

Then, Akarozu arrive at an ice-cream truck in a park.

Akarozu: Wow. These are nice.

Ice-cream seller: Sorry kid. You have to pay if you want to take a bite on these.

Akarozu: Hmm. Money, huh?

Akarozu then pulls out some money, Fandavele's money.

Ice-cream seller: What are these? Are you from overseas or somewhere because we here don't accept these.

Akarozu (sad look): Awwwww… I really want to try one of those.

Just then a boy comes in.

Boy: Mister, I'll have 2 vanilla ice-creams please.

Ice-cream seller: Here you go, that would be 50 yen.

Boy: Here you go.

He pays the ice-cream seller then faces Akarozu.

Boy: Here, have one.

Akarozu (excited in a cute face): Thank you, thank you very much, ah… what's your name?

Boy: Souta, Souta Suzukaze. Just call me Souta.

Akarozu: Souta? AH…..

Akarozu then remembers about the photo that Akazukin takes out.

Akarozu: Are you happen to be the Souta that join Akazukin and the others in Fandavele?

Souta: Well, yeah. You know Akazukin too?

Akarozu: Yes. She is my friend. _I can't believe I'm talking to the Souta that everyone misses so much. And he did change a lot as well, very different from the photo I saw. He has become much cuter and why is his hair turn red? Oh well, As long as he's kind and cute._

Ringo: Souta! What took you so long?

Souta: Ah. Ringo! Coming! Want to join us? Besides I guess you don't know anything here.

Akarozu: Ah, sure. I guess.

Akarozu and Souta then join up with Jasmine and Ringo who are sitting on a bench.

Ringo: Souta, do you know how long I waited? Huh? Who's that girl that dresses up like a cosplayer?

Souta: Oh, she is from Fandavele and her name is… what's your name?

Akarozu: Akarozu.

Ringo: Akarozu huh. You happen to know someone name Akazukin, right?

Akarozu: Yes, she's my friend. And you must be Ringo right?

Ringo: Huh, that's right. How do you know?

Akarozu: Akazukin told me about you.

Ringo: Oh I see. Anyway finish your ice-cream first, I think it's melting.

Akarozu: Oh, yes.

Akarozu quickly slurp up her ice-cream.

Jasmine: So she is from Fandavele. Hmmm… she dresses funny.

Ringo: Tell me about it. Huh, Souta! Why only you and her have ice-cream?

Souta: Oh here. You can have mine. I haven't eaten it yet.

Ringo (blushed): Thanks.

Jasmine(annoyed): _I want one too._

Rosey: Oh, I haven't known your name yet.

Jasmine: Oh, I'm Jasmine. Souta's friend.

Ringo: And a mad scientist as well. Don't stay close to her, Akarozu. Or you'll become Ms. Hyde.

Jasmine: HEY!!! That's rude!!!

Souta: Ignore them Akarozu. They are always like that. How's the ice-cream?

Akarozu: It's great! I haven't eaten anything like this in my life. I can see why Akazukin misses this place.

Souta: So, why are you here all alone without Akazukin and the others?

Akarozu: Well, actually I was following an intruder who infiltrates the castle's library and then he made a portal and I followed him in the portal as well. And the next thing I know, I ended up in Elde.

Jasmine: A portal that could travel between Elde and Fandavele? Interesting.

Souta: Who could make such an incredible stuff?

Jasmine: Well, whoever it is, I think he is here, in our world, in Elde.

Suddenly, something comes crushing in front of them. It is a large cockroach with 2 sharp claws.

Cockroach: Finally, found you.

Ringo: WAHHH!! What is it!? A nightmarian!?

Akarozu: Sigh. And I was about to finish my ice-cream. Okay, large cockroach, let's get this over with.

The large cockroach then slams its claws towards Akarozu but she evaded.

Akarozu: Sweet Phone! Eternal Defender!

A shield appears and attach to Rosey's right arm.

Akarozu: Time to mince this oversize insect.

Ringo: Eeeeuuuu… That's gross.

Then Akarozu starts to pull a sword out from the shield.

Souta: She's a musketeer?

Akarozu: Let me give you a taste of the power of the Four Leaf Clover Musketeer Akarozu, Juushi.

Ringo: Is it me or is she copying Akazukin?

Akarozu: Gale Cut!

Akarozu then wave her sword and created a wind that slashes towards the cockroach. But the cockroach feels nothing.

Akarozu: Huh? What's going on?

The large cockroach then slams again at Rosey. Rosey evaded again and counterattack it with her sword but no harm had done to the cockroach. The large cockroach then give a sign of "Give me some more".

Akarozu then felt frustrated, so she slashes the cockroach many times. But nothing seems to work, is like her weapon doesn't affect the cockroach at all.

Akarozu: Huh? What happen? Why all my attacks aren't working?

Cockroach: Is this the power of the great musketeer? I'm scared…..

The cockroach then slams both of its claws towards her. Akarozu tries to block with her shield but after hitting her shield, her shield then disappear and the card that she inserted in her Sweet Phone jump out.

Akarozu: That's… that's impossible.

The large cockroach then uses its remaining arms to grab her. Akarozu is caught and cannot break free.

Akarozu: AAARRRGGGHH!!!!

Ringo: What the… why is all of her attacks is not working?

Souta: That could only mean that this cockroach is not a nightmarian.

Ringo: Huh?

Souta: Think about it. Cendrillion is sealed so there couldn't be any nightmarian and also the cockroach seems to be interested in Akarozu compared to me.

Jasmine: So it seems that this is a new type of monster that is not affected by any weapon or magic, unless…

Jasmine takes out something from her bag and throws it to Souta. Souta caught it. It is a light gun that is usually used to play with video games.

Ringo: What is he going to use that for!?

Jasmine: Trust me, Souta! Use it! Use it to save Akarozu!

Souta: I will.

He then runs towards the cockroach and shouts at it.

Souta: Hey, Mr. Cockroach. Let her go!

Cockroach: Huh? Hahaha.. What is a little brat like you going to do when a great musketeer can't even harm me?

Akarozu: Souta! Run! Don't worry about me! Save yourself!

Souta: No, I won't run! I won't leave anybody important to me get hurt!

Akarozu: Souta…

Souta then pulls the trigger of the light gun. The light gun then fired a beam towards the cockroach and shot a hole at the cockroach's body. The cockroach then screams in pain and let free of Akarozu. Souta then grabs Akarozu.

Souta: Akarozu, you OK!?

Akarozu (blush): Yes.. Thank you.

Cockroach: You little brat! I"LL KILL YOU!!!

The Cockroach then slams its claws towards Souta. Souta then quickly evade the cockroach's attack. Then Souta put Akarozu down gently and fired a few shots towards the cockroach.

The shots blasted several holes at the cockroach's body as well as head.

Cockroach: WAAAARRRGGHHHHH!!!!!

The cockroach then disintegrates into thin air.

Souta: Hoooh.

Ringo: Is it over?

Souta: I think so, for now.

Somewhere…

?????: Huh? It looks like one of my pawns has been defeated.

Cloak figure: How can that be possible?

?????: I don't know as well, but that would make the game even more fun. Hehehe….

Cloak figure: Whatever.

That evening, outside Souta's house…

Ringo: WHAT!? You're letting her staying at your place!?

Souta: Yes. Since she doesn't have anywhere to stay and besides with this, I can protect her. (Holding the light gun)

Akarozu: Thanks Souta. I appreciated it.

Souta's mom: Don't worry, Akarozu. We'll take care of you.

Akarozu: Thanks, auntie.

Ringo: By the way Jasmine, what is that gun anyway? Why I can't use it?

Jasmine: Well, it's because this gun is powered by Scimag.

Akarozu: Scimag?

Jasmine: Yes. Since the monster cannot be harmed by any weapon or magic, so why not the combination of both science and magic?

Ringo: Still, why I can't use it?

Jasmine: It's because if it is by any ordinary person, it will function like an ordinary light gun. But when Souta uses it, he can use his magic to power the Scimag even more thus creating a huge amount of power flowing through the gun. Besides, you are bad at shooting.

Ringo: I'm not! I can be a better shooter than Souta!

Souta: Well anyway, thanks Jasmine.

Jasmine: Oh, by the way. Akarozu, can you borrow me your Sweet Phone?

Akarozu: Huh? Why?

Jasmine: I think I can make some adjustments to the Sweet Phone so it can use Scimag too. Besides, it's useless now against those monsters.

Akarozu: OK. Here you go.

Akarozu hands her Sweet Phone to Jasmine.

Jasmine: Thanks. After adjusting it, I'll return it to you. And Souta, I'll create other weapons as well for your use.

Souta: Thanks Jasmine.

Jasmine: Don't mention it. So see you tomorrow, Souta.

Ringo: See you, Souta.

Souta: See you, Jasmine, Ringo.

Akarozu: Bye Jasmine, Ringo.

After that Ringo and Jasmine go back to their respective home. Souta and Akarozu goes home as well. After having dinner, both of them go into Souta's room.

Souta: OK, you'll be sleeping here, in my room.

Akarozu: Huh? Here?

Souta: Yeah. Akazukin, Shirayuki and Ibara also sleep here as well.

Akarozu: Well, okay I guess.

Souta: OK then, if there is anything you need, don't be afraid to ask.

Akarozu: OK, Zukkyun.

Souta: _She really does remind me about Akazukin._

After that, Souta turns off the lights and both of then go to sleep. Souta sleeps on a bed while Akarozu sleeps on a futon on the floor. When Souta is sound asleep, Akarozu wakes up and give Souta a gentle kiss on the forehead. Souta still sleeping though.

Akarozu: _Thank you for protecting me. My knight in shining armor._

**Chapter 3 End**


End file.
